


Glass Ceiling

by Wolfling



Series: Looking Glass series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's obsession with mirrors reaches new heights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in the Looking Glass series, which consists so far of Mirror, Mirror, and Guided Reflections, both of which can be found at my webpage. Like the others in the series, this is a pure PWP. Don't look for a plot, you won't find one and you might strain something. Thanks to Maig for betaing.

"Come on man, where are we going?"

Jim glanced at his partner sitting beside him before turning back to his driving. "I told you Chief. It's a surprise."

"Can't you give me a hint at least?"

"If you guessed what it is it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it?"

Blair subsided for a short time, returning to staring out the window at the passing scenery. "Not even a *little* hint?" he asked a moment later.

"Sandburg..." Jim began threateningly, playing up his exasperation.

"Okay, okay," Blair replied, holding up his hands in a warding off gesture. "I get it. No hints. I'll just sit here quietly and wait to be surprised."

"Good," Jim said though privately he thought the chances of his lover sitting quietly for any length of time were practically non-existent.

Indeed it was barely five minutes later when Blair began chattering on about the latest class he was teaching. The Sentinel didn't say anything, just let his lover's voice wash over and around him with a small smile on his face. As long as Blair was beside him, bouncing, and talking, all was right in his world.

He hoped that the younger man would appreciate his surprise. It was much more in keeping with something Blair would plan but Jim figured it was time that he showed his Guide that he wasn't the only one with an adventurous streak when it came to their love life.

Coming to their turnoff, Jim took the dirt road that would lead them to their destination. Beside him Blair was practically vibrating with curiosity but didn't ask again where they were going, mindful of his earlier promise.

The road was winding and narrowed as it went further away from the highway. Finally, though, the truck rounded one last bend and arrived at their destination.

Jim turned off the engine and turned to his partner.

"This is it?" Blair asked, wide eyes staring out at the luxurious cabin.

"Yep," Jim replied, not bothering to hide his pleasure at the younger man's excited reaction. "We've got it for the whole weekend."

"Wow, man!" Blair was out of the truck and exploring before Jim had even opened his door. "This place must have cost a fortune!"

Jim just shrugged as he came to stand by his partner. "It wasn't that bad. Besides," he continued with a secretive smile, turning back to the truck and grabbing their bags, "this weekend will be worth it."

Blair took the bags from Jim, allowing the older man to pull out the key and unlock the door more easily. "Why do I think," he mused, "that there's more to come to this surprise of yours?"

Jim didn't answer, just opened the door with a smile. "After you."

He watched as Blair looked around the cabin's interior, taking pleasure in the younger man's obvious delight at the various accoutrements such as the large fireplace and the sunken whirlpool tub big enough for two. Jim's grin widened as his lover's gaze fell on the king sized bed piled high with comforters and pillows... and what was placed above it.

The grad student stared for a long moment, then started laughing. "Oh man," he managed between chuckles. "So that's why you rented this place!"

"It was a definite selling point, " Jim admitted as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Blair from behind. "And I have to admit that ever since you suggested it I've been.... wondering..."

Blair chuckled again, the vibrations sending warm tingles through Jim's body. "You and mirrors, man..."

Leaning over Jim nuzzled the other man's neck, taking delight in the gasp the action caused as he licked a trail up to Blair's ear. He mouthed the lobe then purred, "Care to help me try it out, Chief?"

He felt a slight tremor go through the younger man's body as Blair laid his head back against Jim's shoulder, giving the Sentinel greater access. "I could probably be persuaded," he replied, his voice already taking on the husky tones that always went straight to Jim's groin.

"Probably?" Jim echoed, letting one hand drift down to cover the growing bulge at the front of his partner's jeans, while simultaneously pressing his own hard-on against the younger man's ass.

Blair's gasp was louder this time, and ended in a choked off moan. He reached around and grasped Jim's waist holding him tighter against him, as he turned his head and blindly sought the older man's lips.

They kissed for what seemed to Jim like forever, finally forced apart by a need for oxygen and the awkwardness of their positions. Both men were panting heavily.

"Okay," Blair said, breathlessly. "I'm persuaded." He turned and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, pressing as close to the older man as he could get and dove in for another session of tonsil hockey. They continued to kiss with increasing passion and heat as Jim started backing Blair towards the bed.

The Sentinel fumbled with the buttons on his lover's shirt with fingers that suddenly seemed to have lost all their dexterity. The way the younger man was rubbing up against him and devouring his mouth wasn't helping matters either.

By the time he finally managed to get the last button undone and dragged the shirt off of his lover Jim was a hell of a lot closer to the edge than he wanted. He wanted this to last more than a few minutes. He gently pushed Blair away from him, down onto the bed and stood there panting for a moment, trying to regain his equilibrium and some modicum of control.

After a moment or two his head cleared enough that he no longer felt like he was going to explode at the first touch. He opened his eyes, only now becoming aware he had closed them in the first place, and looked down at his partner.

Blair was lying sprawled on the bed where he had pushed him, jeans-clad legs slightly apart, bare chest rising and falling in time to his quickened breathing. His face was framed by several wisps of curls that had escaped from his ponytail during their earlier kisses, which had also left his lips wet and swollen. He looked up at Jim through half-closed lust-filled blue eyes; the weight of that gaze hit Jim almost like a physical caress. He could hear the rapid beat of Blair's heart and smell the younger man's arousal as well and any control he had managed to reclaim vanished like ice on a fire. With frenzied movements he stripped off his own clothing before falling on his partner on the bed, once again capturing and plundering that lush mouth.

Blair responded wholeheartedly, his hands moving over Jim's back and buttocks in restless caresses. He arched up into the older man's body, his still-clothed crotch rubbing against Jim's erection tantalizingly.

Jim moaned at the sensation, aroused and frustrated at the same time. He finally relinquished his partner's mouth, only to nuzzle at his jaw line and throat. A sharp nip to the side of the neck drew a soft cry out of his lover, his whole body shuddering in reaction.

With a sudden burst of movement Blair rolled them over until he was on top. He sat up, straddling the older man's hips and ran his hands lightly along Jim's supine form.

"Don't want you missing the show, now do we?" Blair purred with a wicked grin, moving so that Jim had a clear view of the mirror mounted above the bed.

As always, Jim's attention was caught and held by the images he saw reflected back at him -- in this case the sight of his half-dressed lover sitting astride his own nude form -- increasing his arousal tenfold. A low moan escaped his throat as he watched the play of the muscles in Blair's back as the younger man continued to caress his body.

Blair stroked up Jim's chest and down his arms, entwining their fingers together and bringing their joined hands to his mouth. He explored the Sentinel's hands thoroughly with tongue, teeth and lips, each feathery touch causing Jim to gasp and shiver.

When the grad student finally took one of his lover's fingers into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it Jim couldn't suppress a soft cry, his memory providing plenty of images of what that mouth could do to other body parts.

"You're killing me here, Chief," he gasped as Blair released his hands and leaned over for another kiss.

Blair chuckled softly as he peppered Jim's mouth and face with a series of light kisses. "You are way too easy man," he teased, rolling off the older man's body to lie beside him. He touched a finger to Jim's lips to silence his lover's wordless protest at the loss of contact. "Trust me Jim," he whispered soothingly.

"I do," Jim replied immediately, his Guide's words as always bringing him a measure of calm.

Calm of course was a relative thing, the Sentinel thought as his eyes were once again drawn to the mirror above them. Watching the reflection of his lover wriggling out of his jeans beside him was way too exciting for him to remain calm. He groaned aloud again as Blair met his eyes in the mirror and grinned wickedly, running his tongue over his lips in a deliberately provocative gesture.

Jim's control broke and he made a grab for his partner, intending to eat the younger man alive but Blair nimbly dodged his hands and rolled off of the bed.

"Blair!" Jim winced at the desperation he heard in his own voice.

"Relax Jim," Blair replied, reaching out and running a soothing hand along his lover's leg. Jim was so sensitized that even that light touch caused him to shudder. "I'll be right back. Just getting necessary supplies." He went over and began rummaging in the bags that had been dropped by the door when they had entered.

"Right side pocket," Jim directed, his eyes never leaving the tantalizing sight of his partner's naked body bent over their luggage as he searched.

"Got it." Blair tossed the lube and condoms he'd retrieved onto the bed before crawling back up and covering Jim's body with his own once again. Grinning down at the older man he asked brightly, "Now where were we?"

"Here," Jim growled, pulling him down and claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. He freed Blair's hair from its tie, tangling his fingers in the abundant curls as he ravaged his Guide's mouth.

Blair finally broke away, his body trembling against Jim's in arousal. "Keep kissing me like that," he panted, his hips moving sensuously against his lover's, "and this will be over before it starts."

"Better get on with it then," Jim ordered, sliding his hands down his lover's arms and resisting the urge to capture those lips again with great effort.

Sitting up Blair tossed his hair back as he took deliberate deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. Then with an evil grin he began to nip and lick lightly at Jim's throat. Gradually he moved downwards onto Jim's chest, still using the little phantom touches that only a Sentinel would feel until finally his mouth closed over one of Jim's nipples. Jim gasped as Blair laved the tiny nub with his tongue, body arching upwards in a mute plea for more of the teasing sensations.

Eyes wide, Jim watched the reflections in the mirror above them, held mesmerized by the sight of his lover crouched over him. As Blair turned his attention to the other nipple, Jim reached up and began running his hands lightly up and down his lover's back, vision caught by the sight of the muscles moving under his touch.

Blair arched up into the caress like a cat, tongue still licking Jim's chest like it was covered in cream. Then in one swift sinuous movement he slid down the Sentinel's body, drawing another moan out of Jim at the sensation. Pushing the older man's legs apart Blair settled between them, his face hovering over the very erect cock.

Jim watched all of this in the mirror, holding his breath in anticipation as Blair slowly licked his lips. When the younger man leaned forward that last inch or so and ran his tongue lightly along the head of Jim's cock, he couldn't restrain a muffled "God!" as all the air left his lungs in a whoosh.

It was the last coherent word that would pass his lips for quite a while. Blair ran his tongue all along and around Jim's cock and balls, alternating short touches with long licks with the occasional gentle nip thrown in for variety.

Jim laid there and watched and felt, moans and inarticulate pleas interspersing his panting. He actually whimpered in protest when Blair finally pulled away but only until he saw him groping for the lube.

A light touch to the back of his thighs was all the urging Jim needed to pull his knees to his chest, exposing himself fully to his lover's attentions. He watched in the mirror as Blair squirted some lube onto his fingers and brought his hand to Jim's opening.

A finger brushed lightly over the tight muscle and Jim whimpered, the anticipation of penetration heightening his excitement. When the digit finally invaded his body all he could do was gasp for breath, beyond even the moans now.

He closed his eyes to better concentrate on the sensations only to open them again almost immediately, not wanting to miss anything in the mirror. He wanted to watch as his lover worked first one, then two fingers into him, preparing him for the larger invader soon to follow. And he most definitely wanted to watch as Blair finally sank into him!

When Blair finally pulled his fingers from the Sentinel's body, Jim was trembling in an effort to maintain his control. And watching his lover put on the condom and lube up his cock had Jim holding on by his fingernails.

"Now Chief, please…" he pleaded, the words coming out in gasps as he panted for air. He was staring at his reflection; with his knees drawn up to his chest he was completely exposed, the sight of his loosened opening a mute entreaty to be taken. "Please..." he repeated, hearing the desperation in his own voice.

"Okay," Blair replied, his voice thick with his own arousal and need. He guided his cock to Jim's opening and slowly pushed his way inside.

Almost against his will, Jim felt his vision dial up, zeroing in on where their bodies were connected. Watching his lover's cock enter him inch by inch seemed to enhance the feelings attached, as if his sight was feeding directly into his sense of touch. Little guttural groans and whimpers issued from him helplessly under the pleasurable onslaught.

When Blair was in him as deep as he could go Jim took his eyes briefly off the looking glass above him to look into a mirror of a different sort. His gaze met that of his lover's and he saw all his love and lust and need reflected back at him in those azure depths. For an endless moment they were frozen, as Jim was held captive by that most familiar and well loved gaze.

Finally though, their bodies' need for completion would no longer be ignored. Jim lifted his hips slightly, causing Blair to shudder, closing his eyes with a moan. Leaning forward and pulling Jim's legs over his shoulders, Blair slowly withdrew only to thrust deep again.

Jim moaned and panted for breath as Blair began to pound into him in earnest, angling so that every thrust brushed against the Sentinel's prostate, every movement faster and more frantic.

The Sentinel's gaze was drawn irresistibly back to the mirror overhead. He looked up and saw his lover taking him hard, muscles tensing and releasing as he plunged again and again into Jim's willing body.

The sight pushed him over the edge.

With a muffled shout he came, waves of intense pleasure drowning out everything else. As if from a long way off he heard an answering shout from his lover as his own climax triggered Blair's as well.

When Jim became fully aware of his surroundings again, Blair was snuggled up against his side, running a damp cloth over Jim's stomach and chest.

Some sixth sense seemed to alert the young man that his Sentinel was back among the conscious. He looked up and smiled when he saw Jim's eyes open. "Welcome back," he said softly, throwing the cloth to one side and running a hand down Jim's chest.

Jim smiled back, basking in his Guide's regard that was warmer than any sun. "Hey," he replied, reaching up and covering Blair's hand with his own, stilling it over his heart.

"That was like... wow, man. Cosmic even."

Jim's smile widened as he watched Blair's hands dance as he tried to describe their lovemaking. "Yes it was Chief." He tugged gently and pulled the younger man into his arms. "It was..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "I don't have the words."

A weary chuckle floated up to him. "You and mirrors man..."

A faint blush colored Jim's cheeks but he joined in the laughter. "I can't explain it Blair but seeing it, watching us, it just makes the whole thing more *intense* I guess." He felt his blush deepen.

"And how!" Blair agreed enthusiastically, prompting more laughter.

After the laughter faded, there was silence for a long moment as the two lovers snuggled and enjoyed being close.

"Y'know, I really wish you'd reconsider about getting one of these at home," Blair said finally, staring up at the mirror over their heads.

"No," Jim said firmly. Then seeing the disappointed look in his lover's eyes, he leaned over and kissed the smaller man gently. "Chief if we did it with one of these all the time, I'd be dead within a week! It's just too intense, love. Let's just save it for special occasions, okay?"

Blair sighed. "Okay," he said, then brightened. "And we still have the rest of the weekend here."

Jim closed his eyes as that thought sent a flash of heat through his body. "Later Casanova," he begged. "Give an old man a chance to recover first."

"Okay, but don't take too long Jim," Blair replied laying his head on Jim's shoulder and closing his eyes. "We only have this place for the next forty-eight hours…" The young man's voice trailed off as he drifted off to sleep.

The Sentinel smiled softly and cuddled his Guide closer. Looks like he wasn't the only one who needed time to recover. He glanced upward and was caught by the reflection of their entwined bodies. Their love was so evident that it took his breath away. It was that image that was in his mind's eye as Jim fell asleep.

End


End file.
